Sonic Sentai: Hyakajyu Sentai Gaoranger
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: After centuries of peace, the monstrous Orgs begin to destroy and pollute the world of Mobius. The might Power Animals choose five Mobians to help them bring peace as, with aid from Knuckles, Chaos, and Tikal, the five fight to protect the planet as the newest Sonic Sentai: Hyakajyu Sentai Gaoranger!


**KKD: Yo, minna-san, it's me, KKD, with the newest Super Hero Time Update Sunday! The theme is related to anniversary shows, but as for what, well if you saw the title of this one you'd know already. Let's get this show on the road.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I own nothing in this story except for the idea to combine the two franchises… well… there is one character I have planned that's owned by me and someone else, but I'd rather not say who just yet. Everything else is owned by Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie comics, and their respective owners.**

* * *

**Sonic Sentai…**

***Kyoryugers & Dekarangers from the Sonic Sentai pose as a new team zooms by.***

**KKD's Kamen Riders…**

***Riders from all of KKD's Rider stories (Den-O, Wizard, W, and even SEGA) watch as the newest addition drives in on his bike.***

**It's time once more for them unite for Update Sunday's…**

***Decade drives in on his bike while the Gaorangers charge in before all posing.***

**SUPER HERO TIME!**

***GaoRed claws the air, creating an opening for a preview of the Gaoranger chapter.***

**Gaoranger! The Five Guardians of Mobius unite to fight off the Orgs!**

***Decade just dusts his hands off each other as a film strip shows his story.***

**Decade! With the destruction of one world, a new rider arises to defend the rest!**

***GaoKing then poses before the human-sized heroes appear on top his shoulder in their own way.***

**HERE WE GO~!**

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series**

**Presents**

**Gyao! Tobikakare! Gyao! Kuraitsuke! (**Roar! Pounce at them! Roar! Take a bite!**)**

**Gyao! Sakebe! Gyao! Taose! (**Roar! Shout! Roar! Defeat!**)**

**Gyao! Gyao! Ga! (**Roar! Roar! Graaahhh!**)**

**Hyakajyu Sentai Gaoranger**

**Yasei no tamashii to (**The spirits of the beasts**)**

**Tamashii ga imahibikiau (**Are spirits that resound together**)**

**Gokano togisumase (**Sharpen your five senses**)**

**Nemureru chikara hiraku (**To open up the sleeping power**)**

**Gyaorao Gyaorao (**Roar-rar, roar-rar**)**

**Gyoarao Gyaorao (**Roar-rar, roar-rar**)**

**Gaoranger~!**

**Kedakai otakebio agero! (**Let the noble war cry rise!**)**

**Chikyuu no inochi mamoru tameni (**In order to protect the lives of the Earth**)**

**Gyao! Motto! Gyao! Tsuyoku! (**Roar! More! Roar! Stronger!**)**

**Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger~!**

**Ugaaa! Hoero! (**Wraaahhh! Roar!**)**

* * *

Earth... thanks to one human mistake, most of the human populace was killed along with all life, as they were reverted to their basic elements; what little human life that did survive had fled into space.

Centuries later, during the 31st century, the newest millennium, humanity returned to find a new world had been born during their time away. Earth was no more, replaced by a world where anthropomorphic creatures of all kinds dominated the planet now known as... Mobius. Now humans and the sentient creatures known as Mobians lived in peace and harmony in a world much like our own today, only more advanced.

Now... do you all believe this peaceful world is everlasting? While this planet has welcomed the 31st century as it did the 21st back when it was Earth, wicked beings have been born from the darkness.

* * *

And this one evening, one such wicked being has attacked, this one was a humanoid creature that had two large red horns and looked like it had three turbines in its chest. It attacked some innocent humans, using it's central turbine to fly and stay aloft in the air, as it quickly took to the top of the building. It then took off before a white figure stopped it. This figure was in an all white spandex suit with boots and gloves having golden bands while the skirt she wore had a pink edge and ended at a golden belt with an ornate buckle. Her torso had golden stripe across chest chest from her right shoulder, a golden yellow tiger emblem over her heart, and her helmet looked like a tiger's head with orange eyes, a silver muzzle, pink stripes, a black visor inside the open jaw and a plain silver mouthpiece under it.

She attacked the turbine creature with a silver and gold dagger along with golden claws that randomly appeared on her gloves. However, after several successful hits, the monster stopped the dagger with its left hand before it struck the white warrior with his right hand that turned into a turbine-weapon of sorts, knocking her down before jumping to another rooftop. The monster "smirked" believing it was safe from the white warrior before he was tripped and picked up by a male warrior in a black suit similar to that of the white warrior, only this one had no skirt and had a bison theme to his helmet (having yellow eyes for the bison head and silver horns) and the symbol over his heart; the golden stripe was now split into two by a black line down the center of it.

The black bison warrior then picked up the monster by its turbine and charged with it, using incredible strength before crashing it into a wall. Surprisingly,. he then tossed the turbine monster down off the building, only for it to land on top of some random cardboard boxes.

Then out from the water nearby, a male blue shark warrior similar to the previous two except for the golden stripe being split into three and the shark head having black eyes and a white stripe on the top under the dorsal fin, shot out grabbing the turbine monster before plunging back under the water with it and attacking it as easily attacked the turbine monster before he was blasted away by the turbine monster's power from the turbine.

Just when the monster felt he was in the clear having escaped the water, another male warrior like the previous three grabbed him and flew off with the monster. It was clear the suited warrior was yellow, but only when he stopped by slamming the turbine monster into another wall could we get an idea of what his theme was, seeing it was like an eagle with his helmet having two white stripe connecting to the green eagle eyes that were above the silver beak. When they got on another rooftop, it was clear he was indeed eagle themed, and the golden stripe was now split into four. Anyway, when he attempted to strike this time with a dagger like the white warrior, both he and the turbine monster hit each other at the same time.

Unfortunately, the monster was the first to recover. Yet when he tried to attack the Yellow warrior, his weapon was blocked by a white, silver, and pink baton. Then the Turbine monster was kicked aside by a set of white boots, causing him to step back before seeing it was the White Tiger warrior who arrived in time to help out the Yellow Eagle warrior. Then, when he tried to turn to escape, he saw the Blue Shark and Black Bison warriors arrived to block off that route, leaving him surrounded.

But, when the blue and black warriors charged, electricity suddenly came down and attacked the two, knocking them to the ground. Stunned by this, the yellow warrior was about to rush in to help until he looked up and saw more electricity heading his way. And sure enough, the blast resulted in him and the white female being shot before hitting the ground as another monster appeared, apparently the cause of the attack. It turned out to be a monster based off power cables and plugs, which was indicated by his left hand being a power plug, having antennae-like horns all over his head and shoulders, and black and red power cables across his chest that split most of his body from his right torso that was yellow and black. The appearance of this monster surprised the Turbine monster a bit along with the white Warrior as she stood up before the electrical monster sent out another shocking blast, not only knocking the yellow and white warriors onto the roof's floor, but also breaking off some of the roof, sending it down to the ground below.

Little did the combatants know, there was a festival of sorts on the ground, the main attraction involving an Indian Elephant. Sadly, thanks to the debris, people screaming and fleeing, the elephant began to freak out and…

"The elephant escaped!" someone screamed as the elephant walked around, knocking stuff over in it's own panic along with the many humans and Mobians running ahead of it in terror; not even the elephant's tamer could get it to stop as the elephant moved ahead and the cops arrived, still unfamiliar with how these elephants behaved they pulled out their pistols set to fire.

"It's too dangerous! Shoot!" the chief police officer ordered, getting a "Hai!" from all of his subordinates until someone unexpected ran up to stop them, getting in the way between their line of sight and the elephant.

"Don't shoot!" she responded, revealing herself to be a female Mobian mongoose with yellow fur, lavender hair that reached to her thighs, brown shorts with her tail poking from the top of them, a black and red top with no sleeves that revealed her navel area, green and lavender knee-high boots, and green gauntlets with metal bands leading to white gloves that started at the wrist. "Let me handle this!"

"D-Don't do anything dumb!" the chief officer responded as the mongoose, Mina Mongoose, turned to look at the elephant.

"I'm a veterinarian," she informed proudly.

**Quest 1: The Lion Roars!**

"What the matter?" Mina asked the elephant in a comforting tone. "Tell me."

The elephant just trumpeted as Mina closed her eyes and seemed to listen to something. After trumpeting again, the elephant just walked closer to Mina, who still had her eyes closed listening to something. Out of instinct, nearby civilians and the cops just cringed down thinking the elephant might rampage. After trumpeting again, the elephant just calmed down as it was within distance for Mina to touch it, surprising everyone else. Mina then finally opened her eyes and walked up to the elephant.

"It's okay, you're fine now. You're fine," Mina smiled, petting the elephant's trunk. "You were scared, weren't you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another location that looked like the inside of an ice cave with intricate structures in the main area, three figures were standing in the room with a giant diamond-cut emerald. The first of the figures was one made entirely of water, having two fingers and a thumb on each hand, it's head looked like it had some semblence of long hair while it had solid green eyes and something resembling a brain could be seen through it. The second figure was a male Mobian Echidna having red quills that went into the design of dreadlocks, a white crescent shape on his chest, purple eyes, white mitten-like gloves with spiked knuckles, and red, green, and yellow shoes with tops that resembled LEGO pieces. Finally, the last figure was a female Mobian Echidna that had yellow-orange quills in a design similar to the male echidna's, blue eyes, simple white gloves with blue rings at the wrists, and an old tribal outfit that included a golden headband and necklace, each with a blue jewel in the middle of them, white bands wrapping around some of her quills, a simple white top, white sandals that were held together and to her feet by bands, and a tribal green, red, and beige skirt that was longer in the back than it was in the front.

At the moment, all three of them were looking into a small pond of water for some reason.

Back with Mina, the young mongoose climbed on top of the elephant's head now that it was comforted. She smiled as the elephant lift it's trunk to touch the Mobian.

"How are you? There's no need to be afraid," Mina assured as she petted the elephant.

It turned out, these events were visible through the small pond that the three in the cave looked through. As the female touched this water, the scene vanished at it left the three to ponder on what to do next, with the female smiling, believing they found something or someone.

* * *

Back with the colored warriors, the blue shark and black bison warriors were slammed into the rails on the roof before falling back onto the ground of the roof as the two monster smirked and laughed before disappearing in different colored smoke, blue for the turbine monster and yellow for the electrical one.

This made the two groan as they stood back up with the blue warrior walking over to his black partner.

"Aww man, we almost had him!" Blue groaned as he holstered his dagger.

"That's the first time we've fought two Orgs at once," Black panted, standing up while identifying what the monsters before were as White jumped over to the two.

"I guess we're just not enough," White figured as they all looked up towards the sky after Black holstered his dagger. "Like Tikal said, we need the help of a fifth member."

At that, the Yellow member of the group landed behind them before walking in front of them, feeling irked.

"So you're saying we're not strong enough!?" Yellow inquired of White before groaning.

"_Minna-san," _a female voice spoke to all of them, as we turn our gaze back to the cave we discover it is the female echidna speaking as she stood up. "I've found her! The fifth warrior of the Gaorangers."

* * *

The next day, a news reporter announced what happened the last night involving the explosion from the roofs tops of the battle between the Orgs and the four animal warriors assumed by the readers to be Gaorangers. However, the news reporter had no news on that, so she didn't mention it, nor did she mention anything about Mina helping the elephant that was scared as she simply said the police captured the elephant safely.

Speaking of Mina, in a hedge nearby a large TV screen on a building with the news broadcast mentioned above, Mina was poking inside the hedge looking for something. She soon came out holding a cat with a bandage on its paw.

"There, there," Mina whispered to the meowing cat who was calm in her arms. "How's your wound?"

With that, Mina inspected said wound by removing the bandage and seeing it was all healed, earning a meow from the cat again.

"Good, you're all better now!" Mina smiled, letting the cat walk away as she grabbed her bag. "Yosh…"

Then, when she stood up, she turned to see two Mobians in mostly black outfits, showing only a little color with an animal theme. The Mobian on Mina's left was an orange-yellow rabbit Mobian that had long blonde hair tied up in a braid, wore a cowgirl hat on top of her head where her ears poked out, lavender eyeshadow to separate her white muzzle from her eyes that were green, a pink shirt under the white, pink, and black outfit with a tiger theme on it. The unusual thing for Mina was that this rabbit had a robotic left arm and a robotic lower body, both colored the same as her eyeshadow, and both there as if being there due to an injury.

The other Mobian next to her was a green male hawk with blue eyes, a yellow beak, red shoes, red, black, and white gloves, had silver and orange goggles on his head, while he was wearing a male version of the rabbot's outfit that had yellow instead of white & pink and had an eagle theme instead of a tiger.

These two were Bunnie Rabbot and Jet the Hawk, and when Mina saw them she was confused about their outfits and why they were looking at her so intently.

"Please come with us, Sugah," the Rabbot spoke with a Southern accent.

"Eh?" Mina gawked before she was grabbed by two more Mobians, both wearing outfits similar to Bunnie and Jet while they were holding either of her arms to prevent her from escaping.

The one to grab her right arm was an armadillo wearing white gloves and red and white shoes, his shell being red, his eyes being blue, and his outfit being the most black and grey with a bison theme to it. This guy is known as Mighty the Armadillo.

"Excuse us…" Mighty replied to Mina confusing her.

"What are you doing!?" Mina asked as she turned to see who held her left arm.

This Mobian was a young male yellow flying squirrel with blue eyes, some fur dangling like some bangs, blue and white shoes, and his outfit had blue and a shark theme to it. This flying squirrel was known as Ray.

"We just need to check on something for a bit," Ray added.

"Wait a sec…" Mina responded as Jet approached her.

"Sorry… I don't normally do this to girls, but…" the hawk started before he punched her in the gut, knocking the poor mongoose out.

* * *

Then, when Mina did wake up, she soon found herself in a huge jungle. Now you see, something such as a turning point can life can occur when one least expects it. This young mongoose is now experiencing her own as she looked around the forest finding nothing familiar.

"Where am I?" Mina gawked standing up before hearing an eagle screech, turned to the sky, and managed to see a giant yellow, silver, and black eagle fly above her and the trees.

She gawked at the sight with a huge smile before walking out to the edge of the forest and bearing witness to a huge island that the forest was in, seeing forests, open plains, a vast lake, and even a tall mountain in the far distance.

"What is this place?" she gawked with a smile before exploring more. "Yosh."

She walked down towards the lake to get a better look around and was amazed by the scenery alone! But then, she heard and felt the beating of large footsteps on the ground being made by animals. She turned to see what caused the footsteps. It turned out to be a giant white tiger with both black and pink stripe golden claws and yellow eyes while next to it was a giant black bison with golden horns, silver legs, and golden hooves. Mina gasped as the two beasts approached her before stopping and looking closely at her, and something she noticed, they seemed to look a tad bit mecha-ish.

Then, the bison took a close look at her before exhaling what looked like steam but was actually its breath, and the sudden gust of wind blasted Mina onto her butt, in the shallow end of the lake water. She was just in shock and awe of the bison and tiger alone that it took a loud roar to get her to look closer out to the water to see a blue, silver, and yellow shark jump out of the water like a dolphin and swim closer while the yellow eagle from before, now seen to have a silver beak, red eyes, and a green jewel on its head fly over. Then after a while of looking at Mina, the four large animals looked up in one direction. Curious by this, Mina peeked in the direction they looked in, and standing on top of a large platform-like rock was a giant red lion with silver joints, green eyes, golden mane claws and tail, as well as some rockets on its shoulders for some reason. She saw and heard the lion's roar, and she felt like her mind was blown.

"A red lion?" Mina gasped as she finally stood up, being watched by the other giant animals, and walked/ran over towards the giant king of the beasts. "If I'm dreaming… Don't wake me!"

It wasn't long until Mina was attempting to rock climb the rock that the giant lion was on, trying to get a better look at it. And she proved to be quite skilled at rock climbing despite the lack of gear and how jagged and steep the cliff was. However, when she grabbed one loose rock, she started falling and screaming until she managed to grab a steady rock ledge, managing to relax, but then she noticed something about the island she was on.

"This island… is floating in the sky!" she gasped as she looked and realized this floating turtle shaped island wasn't still in the ocean, but indeed floating thousands of feet into the air; this island is known as the Animarium, one of only two islands to actually get floating in midair.

* * *

Back in the cave where the Echidnas and water creature were, they were there watching Mina scale the rock on the Animarium.

"Oh~. She's not even scared, Jet's voice noted, revealing to us that the hawk along with Bunnie Rabbot, Mighty, and Ray were at the cave along with the two echidnas and the water creature.

"On the contrary," the male echidna noted. "She's been in awe of the place ever since she awoke there. Chaos told me and Tikal herself."

"Really Chaos?" Ray gawked, talking to the water creature.

"Hai," the water creature, now known as Chaos nodded using a female voice.

"That young mongoose will be your leader," the female echidna, Tikal, told the four, surprising them.

"L… Leader!? Hang on!" Ray gawked rushing over towards Tikal. "What's the deal, Tikal!? I'm probably stronger than her! Right, Black?"

When Ray asked that last part, he literally jumped into Mighty's arms, surprising him.

"Trust me, everyone," the male echidna replied. "I may be the guardian of the Master Emerald, but Tikal knows more about it, the Chaos Emeralds, Chaos, … and especially the Gaorangers and Power Animals more than anyone."

"That is indeed a fact, Knuckles," Tikal confirmed while identifying the echidna's name. "As for the mongoose being leader, the one who is chosen by GaoLion shall be the leader of the five Gaorangers."

"I suppose she'll be given the Gaojewel soon," Chaos figured, transforming her form into that of a regular female Mobian hedgehog/lioness hybrid, having a lioness tail and some long hair mixed with her hedgehog quills that were mostly blue, but had red and black in them, too, and her attire was more modern than Tikal's, wearing jeans, blue and red shoes, and a black top with a jacket carrying the symbol on the Gaoranger buckles. "I suppose it's time we watch this carefully."

* * *

Back with Mina, she continued to climb the rock surface, enduring the smaller falling rocks and looking up when she heard the red lion, GaoLion, roar. She kept climbing and noticed the lion had now noticed the young mongoose who just smiled in amazement at the lion. The red lion then roared once more before leaping off the rock as if expecting something. Then, as if on cue, Mina lost her grip and started falling, screaming.

As the group of Mobians watched this, the Bunnie averted her gaze until they all noticed what ended up happening, relieving some of them.

It turned out that GaoLion had caught Mina mid-fall and managed to put her down safely. The young mongoose then looked at the giant red lion with amazement.

"You're awesome!" Mina smiled widely, standing up as the lion merely growled while looking at her.

Mina, curious as to what the Lion could be saying, closed her eyes and listened carefully. When she got her answer, she opened her eyes, showing some confusion.

"Eh?" she gawked looking at the lion. "You say you've been looking for me? What're you talking about?"

Just then, GaoLion's green eye glowed before Mina felt a sudden burning in her right hand, making her grip her wrist as she stared at her hand.

"It burns!" she winced in pain as Mina quickly saw a red lion symbol glowing on and in her hand where none was before.

She gawked at this before looking up to see and hear the lion roar. Then, the pain increased in intensity as the symbol shot a bright column of light into the air. Then, a small orb of light emerged from this, grew to the size of a ping pong ball, and landed back in her hand as the symbol and light vanished, leaving behind a red ping pong ball-sized crystal with a golden lion statuette that looked GaoLion embedded within it. This crystal is known as a GaoJewel, the same item that Chaos mentioned to the others back in the cave. Mina, confused, looked at this crystal carefully in the light before the most logical question popped into her mind since she never seen something like a GaoJewel before.

"What's this?" she asked GaoLion before the giant beast roared, turning Mina into a red light that was sent back down to Mobius below screaming in shock.

* * *

Eventually, the red light went through the surface of a small mountain on Mobius, making Mina revert to normal as she landed on the floor of the cave where the Gaorangers waited. The mountain she was in was simply called Gao's Rock, and she gawked seeing the cave she was in until she finally saw Bunnie, Ray, Mighty, and finally Jet.

"_Hello_," Jet waved as Mina gasped in surprise, standing up since she was on the ground since she landed.

"You're those Mobians from before!" Mina gasped before realizing something. "Oh? So… this isn't a dream?"

"Of course this isn't a dream," Knuckles' voice informed, making Mina turn to see him, Chaos in her Mobian form, and Tikal, surprising the Mongoose as she chuckled nervously.

"Name's Knuckles," Knuckles waved as he sat on the Giant Emerald in the room. "Guardian of the Master Emerald."

"I'm Chaos Narumi-Yuuki, reincarnation of the entity of the same first name," Chaos bowed.

"And I am Tikal," the female echidna introduced herself as she and Chaos walked towards the mongoose with Knuckles jumping off the Master Emerald, doing a quick glide over to the Gaorangers and Mina before landing next to Tikal. "I am the shaman that expresses the intentions of those Power Animals you just encountered."

"Power Animals?" Mina gawked.

"Hai. The Power Animals are the holy force protecting this planet," Tikal explained.

"Huh?"

"And you are the warrior who will fight alongside them. A Gaoranger!" Chaos finished.

"Gaoranger?" Mina gawked.

"According to Tikal, they are five warriors whose purpose is to battle the Orgs," Knuckles clarified.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Mina defended, thinking this whole thing was a bit crazy before the "viewing pond" starting spouting off like a small geyser, getting everyone's attention.

"Great… more trouble brewing," Chaos groaned as the four established Gaorangers walked over to the pond.

"Here it comes!" Jet noted when Ray noticed Mina staying back due to being confused.

"Look!" Ray responded bringing Mina over and they all saw them, the two Orgs from the previous night, attacking what appeared to be a dam, but Mina was surprised by the monsters.

"O-Oni!" she gasped before being grabbed by her shoulder by Jet.

"Those are Orgs," the hawk clarified.

"Orgs are monsters that erode Mobius," Tikal started explaining. "If we leave them be, the planet will be devastated. All living creatures will face extinction."

"Eh? If that's the case, why can't Chaos go take care of them, or why not use the Master Emerald? They're both very powerful," Mina asked, knowing some rumors of the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, and Chaos.

"Yes… but we're both dangerous in the wrong hands, too," Chaos sighed. "It's safer for me to remain here with Tikal in order to remain at peace, or else… I'd go out of control."

"Regardless, if'n the dam the Orgs are at is destroyed, the town downstream'll be in danger!" Bunnie responded.

"Yosh, this is no time for complaints! Right, Black?" Ray responded.

"Yea," Might agreed as Tikal took something from Chaos and brought it to Mina.

"Take this G-Phone," Tikal requested of Mina, revealing the object to be a golden flip phone with a black bottom that also had some black decorations on the side, as well as a golden lion head with green eyes and red stripes to show the mane, and placing the mobile device in Mina's hands. "It contains GaoLion's power."

Mina just looked at this G-Phone in confusion before looking back at Tikal.

"Nani?" she asked in confusion.

"Yosh, ikoze," Jet responded, getting nods from the others as they ran towards the exit of Gao's Rock… except for Ray who noticed Mina was too confused to even get a move-on.

"Hurry up!" Ray responded, grabbing Mina and making her run along with him.

"W-Wait!" Mina gasped being dragged out as Tikal, Chaos, and Knuckles just watched.

* * *

Back at the dam, the people who were there were screaming in terror and running in fear of the Orgs who came and attacked it as the Turbine Org stood on top of a building.

"**Taste the power of the god of wind, Turbine Org's gust!" **the Turbine Org gloated before sending out a huge gust that forced a lot of person off their feet, knocking into parts of the dam at random as they all managed to get off and away from the dam while the other Org who helped the Turbine Org was down below, having caused much damage already.

"**I'm the god of lightning, Plugma Org, you can't escape my thunder!"** the Org shouted, blasting lightning from his plug hand at more structures, creating more debris and harming many people just as the five Gaorangers arrived.

"This is horrible!" Ray gawked as all the people able to escape had fled and Jet looked back at Mina.

"Oi. Ikuzo," Jet told her as Mina looked at the scene before her and walked up to the rail to get a better look.

What she saw were humans and Mobians trapped and injured, unable to get much anywhere. But what really caught her eyes were the various animals. They were in just as much of a panic, if not more so, than the humans and Mobians, running or flying away in fear.

"They're all… so frightened," Mina realized hearing their voices before looking back at her new G-Phone and remembering what Tikal said as well as what happened within the last 24 hours.

When her mind was made up, she turned to her potential teammates.

"Do I also have the power to stop them?" Mina asked the four before her. "Please tell me!"

"That's right, Sugah cube," Bunnie confirmed. "Y'all should be able."

"Yeah, if GaoLion's right about you," Jet added. "But it will be a dangerous fight."

"I'm a veterinarian!" Mina informed the group. "I can't ignore creatures' cries for help!"

With this call of determination, the four Gaorangers just nodded at their new leader.

"Follow our lead!" Bunnie told them as they each pulled out a G-Phone, each one having the respective animal "head" on them, before Mina nodded, ready to accept the help.

The four Gaorangers then opened up the phones before holding them in their right hands so that the buttons of the phone are facing away from them while having their fingers ready to press the button that would be used to select an option on the phones.

"Gao Access!" they shouted as Mina understand what to do and follow their movements.

"Gao Access!" Mina shouted next before they all pushed the enter button, creating a light show on the screen before all posing with their left hands thrusted outwards and their phones now by their ears as if expecting a call.

Then, with a bright flash of light, the Mobians grow to the size of humans their respective age and genders and gaining different colored suits, with Jet's, Ray's, Mighty's, and Bunnie's being the same as the warriors/Gaorangers who fought off the two Orgs the night before while Mina's was similar as the difference was only the red color, the gold stripe split into five and the lion theme, and while it was a female form, it did not have the skirt like Bunnie's did. Then, images of each of the Power Animals (the animals Mina saw on the Animarium) superimposed their heads over their partners before forming the helmets, with Mina's helmet having golden & black stripes to show the mane connecting to yellow eyes. You see, the wind carries their lively roar to the heavens. As the Power Animals' hearts are awakened, nature's power and the Mobian's compassion unite, and the five warriors who will defend Mobius are born! The five Gaorangers then stood in a line (in order from left to right, Black, Yellow, Red, Blue, and White), ready to get to action.

"Ikuzo!" Yellow shouted, crouching before leaping into the air and growing wings under his arms before flying up to the top of the dam to fight Turbine Org.

The Org in question was stunned when the Gaoranger flew up and…

"JuuOhKen!" he shouted, drawing his dagger and slashing the Turbine Org with each pass, that occured twice before the Gaoranger landed and Turbine Org recovered.

"**You guys again?!" **the Org gawked as GaoYellow prepared something after putting his JuuOhKen (dagger) back in its holster.

"I am the warrior chosen by GaoEagle," Yellow started before showing his white gloves sprouted golden claws and paw-pads under the fingertips before posing away. "The Noble Eagle! GaoYellow!"

Turbine Org just gasped before turning and seeing Ray in his blue Gaoranger suit jump up and attack with his own clawed gloves a few times before kicking the Org and jumping back aways.

"I'm the warrior chosen by GaoShark," he shouted next, posing with claws gloves like GaoYellow. "The Surging Shark! GaoBlue!"

* * *

At a park nearby the dam, Mighty managed to hold up Plugma Org and charge with him like he did Turbine Org the night before until he threw the Org away and into some tree.

"I'm the warrior chosen by GaoBison!" Black announced next, also posing along with his new claws. "The Iron Bison! GaoBlack!"

As Plugma Org stood up, he quickly heard something and looked up to see Bunnie in her White Gaoranger suit falling down before also attacking him with her claws before backflipping away.

"I'm the warrior chosen by GaoTiger," she responded, posing similarly to the others. "The Belle Tiger! GaoWhite!"

Just as he thought he was safe, he turned to see Mina in her new red Gaoranger form charge on all fours towards the kaijin, roaring. Then, when she got close, Mina managed to trip the Org onto it's back before standing up.

"I'm the warrior chosen by GaoLion!" she shouted, finishing the individual roll call as she posed. "The Blazing Lion! GaoRed!"

"**ONORE!" **Plugma Org groaned as the three who attacked him, GaoRed, GaoBlack, and GaoWhite got down on all fours again and clawed/kicked at the ground like animals ready to attack before all three pounced and attacked Plugma Org and trying to grapple him, but the electricity the Org produced suddenly forced them off and down to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Turbine Org and the other two Gaorangers were taken away from the dam as they reached an open field where Turbine Org blasted them away with his gusts of wind towards some rocks.

However, Yellow and Blue recovered by landing with their feet on the rocks and jumping back with their JuuOhKens ready before slashing Turbine Org to the ground. They were prepared to strike again before the Org caught their swords, causing them to struggle when…

"**Turbine Org!" **Plugma Org gasped, arriving at the scene and getting the attention of the two Gaorangers. **"I'll give you a hand!"**

Suddenly, Plugma Org zapped GaoYellow and GaoBlue with some nasty lightning attacks that grabbed them like they were roped and pulled them to Plugma Org's "hands" like magnets. As the two Gaorangers attempted to struggle, the two were zapped by the Org before being tossed aside like yesterday's trash before GaoRed, GaoBlack, and GaoWhite came to help. Then, the two Orgs end up holding hands before their respective weapons charge up and they fire the blasts from the weapons, blasting the rangers further back and again onto the ground. Then, as GaoRed gets up, the lion symbol over her heart glows as she suddenly hears GaoLion say something to her.

"Minna, listen up!" she shouted to the recovering rangers.

"We're in the middle of a fight!" GaoBlue reminded as GaoYellow was the first to stand up all set to return to the battle.

"We don't have time to listen to a long winded speech!" Yellow snapped as he charged before being stopped by Red.

"Just listen! GaoLion is calling to my heart!" GaoRed responded, getting the rest of the Gaorangers' attention, even causing Yellow to stop struggling and listen. "Right now we're fighting separately. If we combine our powers into one… we can be stronger!"

"Eh?" White asked in confusion. "What should we do?"

"Ready your weapons!" Red ordered as the others nodded, they got in line, and held out their individual weapons.

"Lion Fang!" GaoRed started, identifying the red gauntlet that looked similar to GaoLion's head.

"Eagle Sword!" GaoYellow announced next, brandishing a yellow saber with an eagle-designed hilt.

"Shark Cutters!" GaoBlue shouted next, showing off blue bladed-tonfa-like weapons with a shark-theme.

"Bison Axe!" GaoBlack went next showing off a black bison-themed axe with silver blades.

"Tiger Baton!" GaoWhite finished, revealing the weapon she used the previous night, only now showing it had a tiger head at the end of it.

Thus, their five hearts have become one, as they started by connecting the Eagle Sword hilt into the blade of the Bison Axe, followed by placing the Tiger Baton in and opening in the Lion Fang before connecting both combined weapons with the Shark Cutters, standing together with Red holding the result, and they now wield a sword forged with holy power that will annihilate the evil beings.

"HajaHyakaJyuKen!" GaoRed announced, identifying the fused blade with a name translating to "Evil-crushing Hundred Beast Sword).

"**Heh! Insolent fools!"** Plugma Org scoffed, charging in much to the surprise of Turbine Org.

"**Plugma Org!" **Turbine Org gasped as Plugma Org still charged in, naive to what would happen next.

"Demon, begone!" GaoRed roared before moving the sword into a position set to strike, and he slashed down, cutting the Org down the middle before the five rangers returned their weapons, making Plugma Org vibrate out of control before collapsing in defeat as the five turned away, letting the Org explode with it's death behind them.

Then, the five turned around to see the Org's body wasn't even left; the only thing there was a green pile of some type of sludge. And this was a sign the Org was defeated for good.

"We did it!" GaoRed cheered. "We're pretty awesome!"

"_Yahoo!" _Blue and White cheered as Red chanted "Yes!" in victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Turbine Org managed to escape the blast, having the green sludge on his body as well, struggling to walk away on his own feet as he used the rail for support. However, he suddenly looked up and thought he saw something.

"**Who's there?"** he asked, thinking he was seeing a male Org that was purple and white, along with a female blue and black Org, the curious thing being that they only had one horn right on the tops of their heads before the two Orgs seemingly vanished like a mirage. **"I felt some kind of incredible power from those one-horns just now!"**

Turbine Org then heard some laughing before the two Orgs he just saw appeared next to him, surprising him.

The female Org looked like the sorceress type, looking very humanoid as her veil hid her human-like face with a red and black striped horn on her cyan head, black ornamentation top with a black and cyan piece over her chest and navy blue dress while in her arms was a black and cyan demonic staff.

The male Org had a white head which resembled a horned manta ray on the top, green eyes included, but his boney face showed some bright yellow eyes, with purple, yellow, and green marks under the left one. He was also wearing clothes that looked like they were somewhat designed by Two-Face when he couldn't make up his mind; his spiked torso armor was purple on the right and white on the left with purple, yellow, and green spikes; his main torso was white on the right and purple on the left, his legs were purple on the right and white on the left, and finally his right foot was white and his left foot purple, all with the purple, yellow, green, and white additions, whether jewel-like or simply design, was shown on him as his white and black gloved hands played with some crooked daggers/knives.

"**Of course, the horn is the Org's symbol of power," **the female Org smirked.

"**Who are you two?!" **Turbine Org gawked.

"**We're Duke Orgs!" **the male Org, known as Duke Org Yabaiba, answered.

"**We are subordinates of the god of all Orgs," **the female Duke Org, Tsuetsue, added. **"Org Master."**

"**Wanna fight together?" **Yabaiba asked, nearly cackling.

* * *

Back at the top of the Dam, the Gaorangers returned to find Turbine Org, thinking that's where he could've gone, but they looked and found nothing.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Yellow admitted when they suddenly felt something behind them, over the edge of the dam, and the five Gaorangers turned to find… a giant Turbine Org about 50 or so stories tall!

This surprised the group as they were forced back. Even Tikal, Chaos, and Knuckles were stunned.

* * *

"What the?!" Knuckles gasped as the three back in Gao's Rock gawked as they looked into the viewing pond.

"It's HUGE!" Chaos gasped.

"How'd that Org get so huge?!" Tikal whimpered, hiding behind Chaos.

* * *

The Org then destroyed some structure atop the dam… with only one swipe of it's arm! This caused our team of senshi to fall down before looking back up.

"It's too big!" Yellow gawked. "We don't stand a chance!"

"HEY!" GaoRed shouted, brandishing her JuuOhKen before jumping up in an attempt to slash at the Org, only to get tossed aside like a fly with one swat, being forced back onto the ground as her teammates rushed to check on her before they all looked up and saw the Turbine Org laughing. "Why you…"

Suddenly, the circular slot of GaoRed's JuuOhKen started glowing her color, getting her attention before her GaoJewel appeared in her free hand.

"This thing?" she gawked as GaoYellow, and soon the other Gaorangers had similar jewels appear in their hands with their animals within before all of them began to glow.

* * *

"The GaoJewels!" Chaos gasped back in Gao's Rock.

"They're glowing!" Knuckles observed before they noticed Tikal's jewelery glowed as well, and she nodded knowing what to do.

"I suppose it's time," she figured, earning nods from Knuckles and Chaos before turning her attention skyward, but her focus was really towards the Gaorangers. "Minna, put your Gao Jewels into your JuuOhKen."

* * *

And as told, the five did as instructed, placing their Gao Jewels into the cicular slot of the sun-themed hilt of the daggers they wielded, then, the entire blades glowed as the five pointed their JuuOhKens skyward as a jingle was heard. And now as the JuuOhKen, or Beast King Swords, and the soul jewels (Gao Jewels) unite, the blades' melodies resound across the heavens. In response, the spirits of nature dash down the path of light that descends upon Mobius. With that, I mean when the song of the blades were heard, the Power Animals came dashing down a path of light to Mobius, landing safely and prepared to fight. Then, finally seeing them come down from the Animarium, the five Gaorangers gawked as their partner beasts glowed on their way down.

"The Power Animals!" GaoRed gasped as the glow subsided from the Power Animals as they landed, ready for combat.

"So they really did come," Yellow gawked.

"Yeah!" Black agreed.

"Are they going to fight with us?" Blue wondered.

"Yeah," White figured.

"YOSH, GAOLION!" Red shouted.

* * *

(Cue Theme: Gaoranger Hoero!)

GaoLion roared as it charged first, using his rockets to jump up and pounce onto Turbine Org and attacking the Org like an normal lion. Yet, it wasn't long for the Org to toss the lion off, only for GaoLion to land safely and roar, and just when the Turbine Org got back up…

"Please, GaoTiger!" White begged next as the tiger jumped into the air, curled up in a ball quickly before its front claws extended and slashed the Org hard, multiple times!

"Charge, GaoShark!" Blue responded next.

"Ram him, GaoBison!" Black added as the two Power Animals charged at Turbine Org at the same time, knocking Org back down once more before it tried to get back up, but then…

"Ike~, GaoEagle!" Yellow roared next as GaoEagle hovered so it's body was perpendicular to the ground before screeching and firing laser feathers at the Turbine Org, once more sending it to the ground.

"Yosh! Let's concentrate our power!" Red smirked at how well they were doing before the Power Animals lined up behind their respective partners, ready for another attack. "Where there is life, there is a roar of justice! Hyakajyu Sentai…"

"GAORANGER!" the five rangers shouted as their Power Animals roared behind them, and then… when the Turbine Org was about to get up again, not only did the five Gaorangers fire blasts from their JuuOhKens, the Power Animals also fired some sort of blast from their mouths, turning them into giant lasers that knocked the Turbine Org down permanently with a huge explosion before the team cheered at their first victory as a full team of five.

* * *

"They did it!" Knuckles cheered.

"I knew they would," Chaos nodded as Tikal sighed in relief.

* * *

At the dam, the innocents were brought to safety, the animals returned as peace was restored, and the Gaorangers watched over the dam with their Power Animals, taking in their first victory. Basically, the animals' power and the warriors' courage have been united and the force that will defeat the evil has now been formed. But in order to save this blue planet, how long and how difficult will the battle be? They do not yet know, but there was one thing one of them knew as she roared feeling so much power…

"I'm so pumped up!" Mina roared as the Power Animals sounded off along with her.

* * *

(Cue End Theme: Healin' You)

**Kizutsuita inori ga (**My prayers become wounded**)**

**Semegiau sekai wo (**By this world that fights itself**)**

**Massugu ni ikiru mono yo (**But soon, if the living beings**)**

**Toki ni wa furiaogu ga ii (**Look up at their time, it'll be alright**)**

**Sora no ookisa ga (**The vastness of the sky**)**

**Tsuchi no nukumori ga (**The warmth of the earth**)**

**Mori no shizuka (**The silence of the forest**)**

**Mizu no kagayaki (**The brilliance of the water**)**

**Soshite kusa no yasashisa ga (**And the softness of the grass**)**

**Omae wo iyasu darou (**I will heal you**)**

**"Massara" na ano hi e to (**For that "brand new" day**)**

**Oshimi naku… (**Without a duty...**)**

**I'll be healing you**

**Healing you**

**Forever**

(End End Theme)

* * *

As the blades ring, the gigantic King of Spirits is unveiled.

Jikai, Quest 2: King of Spirits, Rise Up!

* * *

**KKD: And that brings us to the end of another chapter for a new story. And I noticed this had many firsts for me. Tons of firsts for Sonic character appearances, my first female Red Sentai Senshi, and this is my first Sonic Sentai story that doesn't have Sonic start off in the main team. In fact, as of this chapter, there is no sign of Sonic at all. Don't worry, he'll be here, but I won't say when. And for those of you who do know, don't spoil it, that's right, I'm looking at you two, O.N. and Pikatwig. Also, do you guys like how I added in my OC Chaos Yuuki and how she and the Chaos from the games and comics are one and the same? Anyway, now we come to a new segment I like to call ****Sentai Summons!**** This is the part where I ask you fans for some help regarding any of my Sonic Sentai stories, and here's what I got.**

**Gaoranger: We know previous Sonic Sentai have added bits to make it different from the original sentai (Kyoryuger=Guardian Senshi & Zyudenryu; Dekaranger=Wisps). What would you like to see me add for this sentai to make it really different from the original? Should I add addtional rangers for the Power Animals or not?**

**Kyoryuger: Some cast has been determined, but is there any character of yours you'd like to see appear in this story?**

**Dekaranger: Also needs help with some selections of cast. We have the main 5 and DekaMaster, but we still need help selecting DekaBreak, DekaBright, DeakSwan, and even DekaGold. Can you help there, too?**

**KKD: If you wish to see your Sonic OC join my story in any way, please let me know with the following format:**

**Gender: **

**Name: **

**Mobian Species: **

**Physical Description: **

**Powers: **

**Normal Backstory: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Sonic Sentai Appearance: (Dekaranger, Kyoryuger, Gaoranger, or future Sonic Sentai Candidate)**

**Sonic Sentai Role: ([Insert Color] Ranger, Extra, etc.)**

**KKD: If you really want your Sonic OC appearing in any Sonic Sentai series, please fill in the format above with your Sonic OC's info and state your reasons I should use your character for the selected role. The one I find the best, will be inserted in a future chapter of my current Sonic Sentai stories, or even a new installment that you may request of your favorite Sentai. This is open to all, so get to reviewing, favoriting me and this story, as well as following the story, me here, and me on Twitter for those of you who do follow on Twitter. And now, it's time we move on to our next Journey with my 25th story… a Sonic Journey Through the Decade!**


End file.
